1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical information management apparatus and a medical information management system for managing device setting information of an endoscopic system.
2. Description of the Related Art
An endoscopic system is constituted of various devices such as an endoscope, a light-source apparatus, a display apparatus, an endoscope processing apparatus that processes images captured by the endoscope, and the like. The settings of these devices are adjusted according to the type of a medical practice in which the endoscopic system is used or to the preference of a doctor. For example, preferences for redness, enhancement, contrast, and the like of an endoscopic image displayed on the display device vary depending on doctors. Also, an eye-friendly image setting varies depending on a region of an affected part. There is a wide variety of setting items for these devices, and it is a complicated task to set or change the setting items all by hand. Regarding this, a method has been suggested that allows devices to be automatically set in advance based on medical record information of patients (for example, see Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] JP 2008-529161 (published Japanese translation of PCT international publication for patent application)
If a polyp is found during an endoscopic examination and the polyp is to be removed on the spot, a medical practice type changes from an endoscopic examination to endoscopic treatment. It is necessary to connect an additional instrument or change the operation setting of an endoscope processing apparatus depending on the change. When a medical practice type is changed in the middle of a medical practice as described above, it is necessary to change the device setting of the endoscopic system. The medical practice performed on a patient is discontinued during the change of the device setting. The change of the device setting needs to be performed promptly and accurately from the aspect of reducing the burden on a patient, preventing delays in the progress, and preventing setting errors.